Bright Eyes
by UniversallPerfection
Summary: Dan and Phil meet differently. Slight fluff and just the magic of how they met and how they clicked instantly. My first story. Please R&R! Phan all the way.
Dan Howell, a young man of 23 was waiting at an underground train station in London. He recently dropped out of University with no money left in his pocket. No money meant he had to move out of the one bedroom apartment he had been living for 2 years. He remembered shamefully calling his mother and asking her if he could stay there, to be met with scolding from her, telling him how stupid it was for him to do such a thing. Sighing he checked his phone to see that it was 9:20 AM, he had almost an hour left.

Sitting in the metal seat near the platform, he checked if anyone was nearby. Glancing to the left he noticed someone who made his eyes grow wide. He saw a man about the same height as him, struggling with some suitcases as he was entering the platform. It looked as though if he were running, judging from his heaving chest and deep breaths, but that s not what made Dan's mind go blank in amazement. Dan swore that he was one of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had pale, white skin with raven black hair which gave a sharp contrast. His eyes were a cerulean blue, glimmering in the sunlight filtering through the glass.

"Excuse me, but has the train going to Paddington left or something?" Dan snapped out of his trance as a voice interrupted him. "Um no actually, your about an hour early." The man chuckled a little as he checked his phone, Dan noticed his tongue stick out a little as he did so. That looked so cute. _Wait, CUTE?_! "Ah thank God I thought the train was at 9 o'clock" Dan smiled " Oh same here. I've been sitting in this bench since I've arrived." He laughed and Dan swore it was the most nicest sounding laugh he had ever heard. "Oh that's sad. Well I missed my cab and literally fell over the stairs trying to get here." The man then extended his arm "Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself, the name's Phil." Dan smiled and shook his hand firmly " Nice to meet you, and I'm Dan." Phil leaned into his chair and took a heavy breath "What's happened today? I barely see anyone." Dan motioned around the platform "Oh there are people actually, everyone just doesn't want to get cold by sitting in the platform." Phil raised an eyebrow "Then were do they wait for the train?" Dan shrugged "Probably the bathrooms, its always hot in there." Phil laughed loudly, breaking the silence in the platform "Was that meant to be an innuendo or not is what confuses me." Phil said between fits of laughter. Dan grinned. At least they had the same sense of humor.

They both talked for a while. Dan found out that Phil was a Youtuber and made videos on the internet for people to watch. He seemed so passionate when talking about it that Dan couldn't stop watching his face. His eyes had an extra glow, as if Youtube was something that changed his life. He asked Dan to check his channel out. Dan knew he definitely would, as seeing more of his pretty face would actually be nice. "Um Dan helloo?" said Phil, waving his hand in front of him. Dan blinked a couple of times. He had been so busy watching Phil he couldn't even see the rest of the world. "Oh um sorry just caught up in what you were saying." Phil smirked "Yeah cause my eyes were telling the whole story." Dan smiled and raised an eyebrow "Okay, maybe I was staring at you, is that a problem?" He grinned as he saw Phil's pale skin turn a bit flushed "No, not really." Dan smiled softly and looked at Phil "Its only been half an hour since I met you, yet I feel like I've known you forever." Phil beamed at him "Th-thank you Dan .is that a compliment?" Dan chuckled "In your case, yes it is."

Suddenly they looked up to hear the sound of a train arriving. "Well Dan I guess this is goodbye then." said Phil with a sad look on his face. Dan half-smiled "Hey cheer up, we'll talk again. You even gave me your Twitter username." Phil turned back as the train slowed to a stop. "Okay Dan give me your hand." Dan looked at him a bit confused as he quickly pulled out a pen and scribbled something on his hand. 'Dan this is my number and I trust that you won't give it to any underage girls who might ask. Call me okay?" Dan looked at him happily "No of course I won't unless Malteasers are involved." They laughed as Phil turned around and heard the last call. "I'll see you then okay?" Phil said loudly, running to a nearby train door. "Of corse Phil. BYE!" Phil waved at him through the window and Dan grinned and waved back. As Dan went back to his seat, he no longer felt tired. He felt light on his feet, as if anything in this world was possible.

Maybe he and Phil wouldn't meet in person again but Dan didn't care at all. He was happy. Happy that he met a person named Phil Lester, whose eyes were brighter than the sun and who made Dan feel like he was on top of the world.


End file.
